Wissenschaft
Hidden from everyone's gaze, Grayson Hawke, Lord of Lucrecio, moves the strings to an organization much bigger than his Principality. It is a secret society that he has created from nothing and over which he has absolute control. It goes by the name of Wissenschaft, which means "science." Its principal members are scientists, alchemists, and warlocks whom he has gathered from all over the world. Grayson is the last descendent of the Hawke lineage, who, at seven years of age, saw himself obligated to renounce the throne of the Empire when his father used him as his instrument to commit suicide. Made Prince of Lucrecio, that boy personally dominated all of his territory at the meager age of twelve. Interested in sciences, he traveled to Ilmora, where he was trained by the best teachers; he surpassed them three years later. From that moment on, he began to study alchemy, a field where he showed the same level of talent. Politician, strategist, and administrator without equal, he was able to make Lucrecio flourish economically and culturally. Now possessing the necessary financial capacity, he gathered the first members of his organization, putting them to work on various projects under his supervision. In just a few years, the advances that they achieved were truly prodigious, and Wissenschaft grew exponentially. A little bit later, happenstance led Grayson to meet Archbishop Eljared; he was immediately aware that this woman was more than she seemed or what people said of her. Interested in the scientific and mystic secrets that she had in her power, he obtained from her a strange piece of black metal that, thanks to his knowledge, he was able to decipher in part. This led him to important advances in the alchemical and scientific fields which he has wasted no time in putting it into practice. Wissenschaft is divided in various sections that proceed with projects of all kinds. Grayson has placed his most trusted men in charge of each one of them - many more watch them in secret. Each division possesses an ample base of operations where they carry out their experiments; they utilize a sophisticated security system so that no one can enter or leave without Grayson's permission. The majority of these divisions are found in Lucrecio, although as of late they have established new divisions in far off lands (like Goldar) where the environmental conditions are more favorable for the projects. These bases are always in Principalities that barely have a cultural level. Wissenschaft would never risk establishing itself in places where they could be discovered by Abel or the Azur Alliance. Apart from scientists, warlocks, and alchemists, Wissenschaft has a legion of agents that are specialized in infiltration, espionage, and assassinations at the disposal of each section. If it needs logistical support, it can count on the elite forces of Lucrecio and the secret army that it has formed using its experiments. The main objective of the organization is to obtain as many advances in its respective fields as possible. Although as a general rule they try to avoid causing unnecessary damage, they are capable of doing anything so as to advance their projects - even if this means using human or intelligent supernatural creatures as their guinea pigs. Grayson is the soul of the organization, and he keeps it united. Without him, Wissenschaft would collapse completely. That man is a genius in any field - probably the most brilliant mind in his entire era. he does not turn his back on anything that can represent progress, be it in medicine, mechanics, alchemy, or magic. He believes that any advance represents more power for man and, above all, for himself. The great majority of the members of Wissenschaft think that Grayson plans to use these discoveries in the end to become Emperor, reclaiming the title that by blood right belonged to him. However, those who know him best are those who understand even less what he is truly planning. 'The Great University' The Great University of Lucrecio, known for being the most important center of study in all of Gaia, is also the main secret base of operations for Wissenschaft. The organization uses it to complete its experiments, which are performed in some subterranean installations forbidden to students and visitors. The University is the ideal place to recruit new talent, as many members of the secret society also work as professors; they keep a watchful eye especially over the students who tend to stand out. 'The Process' The Process is the most secret and ambitious project of Wissenschaft. It is a scientific experiment and a mystic ritual at the same time, geared toward substituting all the blood of a living being for a strange black fluid. The above-mentioned liquid is created by mixing the remains of various supernatural creatures with a compound of unknown origin. The objective of the project is to bestow upon these living beings, which they call "The Processed," incredible physical and spiritual abilities. Unfortunately, the experiment is unstable. The Processed suffer terrible and monstrous deformations, becoming progressively insane. If that was not enough, their lives are shortened noticeably, and they need to drink great quantities of that dark compound to survive. It seems that the information for their development comes in part from the piece of black metal that Grayson obtained from Eljared. However, it is not complete, and he has introduced some variations to make it more powerful. For now, his only and greatest success has been the creation of an enormous black panther called Daaku, which Grayson takes with him everywhere as a bodyguard. The abominations created through The Proccess have a Psycher Rank of +2 while they remain stable, though this increases to +3 just before they suffer a complete melt down. 'The Crows' The Crows are one of Grayson's greatest creations. Like all those who work for him, they are completely loyal, and he uses them as his primary agents, sending them out on the most problematic missions. They are human beings who have submitted to a reduced version of The Process. Grayson operates on them afterwards, implanting within them a psychic crystal in the left hemisphere of the brain. Both things grants them incomparable strength and speed, as well as the ability to use mental powers. Generally, they gain telepathic abilities and can read the intentions of their opponents. Many Division Chiefs have Crows, or other variations of the original experiment, at their command. Often, the Crows kidnap potential members of Wissenschaft who refuse willingly to be part of the society. They are provided with all the equipment necessary to carry out the tasks entrusted to them. Therefore, it should not seem strange that they use firearms and strange materials developed in the test laboratories of Wissenschaft. Like the Awakened to Magicka, the Crows have increased psychic potential. This is represented by a +1 to their effective Psycher Rank, allowing them to use their psychic abilities as if they were one Rank higher than they actually are. The phsyical characteristics of a Crow allow them to make two attacks per post in dice combat and deal an additional point of damage on a successful hit. Category:Factions